The present invention relates to a folding collapsible stand mounting device, and relates more particularly to such a folding collapsible stand mounting device for folding collapsible deck chairs which is safe in use.
FIG. 1 shows a regular folding collapsible deck chair that can be folded up and arranged into A flat configuration when not in use. This folding collapsible deck chair is comprised of a frame made from steel tubes, a canvas stretched within the frame, and a plurality of folding stands respectively pivotably connected to the frame by respective connectors. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the connector is comprised of two substantially L-shaped connecting plates connected between the frame tube and one stand tube by rivets. When installed, the L-shaped connecting plates with the stand tube can be turned about the rivet on the frame tube between the operative position and the collapsed position. The L-shaped connecting plates have a respective raised portion at an inner side. When the L-shaped connecting plates are turned to the operative position, the raised portions of the L-shaped connecting plates are respectively moved into engagement with the frame tube of the deck chair to hold the stand tube in the operative position. When the stand tube is turned in the reversed direction, the raised portions are released from the frame tube, and therefore the stand tube can be turned to the collapsed position. Structure of folding collapsible deck chair is not safe in use because the raised portions of the L-shaped connecting plates tend to slip from position when the user moves the body while lying on the chair, causing the deck chair suddenly collapsed. Furthermore, the raised portions of the L-shaped connecting plates will be worn quickly with use.